This invention pertains to a portable toothbrush system which is adapted to contain and apply all of the necessary brushing motions in combination with application of cleansing and anti-microbial irrigant liquid, fluids which may include astringent, fluoride, tartar control, microbial, and/or whitening agents as well as prescriptions or over-the-counter medications, during normal operational modes when a user is brushing his or her teeth.
Additionally, in further overall concept, the present invention is directed to a portable toothbrush system having a replaceable toothbrush head which utilizes a unique combination of mechanical force and fluid dynamics to increase the efficiency and efficacy of plaque removal from teeth, gums, as well as between teeth.
Still further, the present invention is directed to a disposable toothbrush head which uses a hydraulically actuated/continuously variable telescoping bristle platform to negotiate the complex surface geometry found in the mouth. A telescopic irrigation nozzle is powered by the fluid pulsations of the anti-microbial irrigant which gives the tooth brush head the distinguishing ability of being able to xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d the contour of the teeth and xe2x80x9cfindxe2x80x9d or locate spaces between the teeth. In particular, the xe2x80x9csensingxe2x80x9d irrigation nozzle initially finds the space between the teeth containing the most destructive plaque deposits. The nozzle then extends into the area space and releases the anti-microbial irrigant, which is then followed by retraction back to the rest of the bristle platform. The textured surface of the irrigation nozzle also mechanically removes plaque between teeth.
The present invention is further directed to a replaceable toothbrush head which permits simultaneous brushing action of the bristles and angular articulation and telescoping motion for brushing various surfaces of the teeth. In addition to the brushing action of the bristles and cleansing action of the textured irrigation nozzle, the toothbrush head permits telescoping motion of the irrigation nozzle for delivery of the anti-microbial irrigant into the space between the teeth. To even further improve the overall performance of the toothbrush, the bristle tufts have unique geometric configurations which force the bristles to diverge or converge in response to a complex geometry of the surface of the teeth. In this manner, the toothbrush head automatically adjusts the position of the bristle tufts for cleaning under the gum line or between the teeth.
In particular, the invention relates to a toothbrush system having:
a handle member with an internal chamber defined therein which contains a fluid (i.e., an anti-microbial irrigant or other cleansing or whitening fluid, etc.),
a head member secured to the handle member, and
a head unit positioned at the end of the head member opposingly positioned with respect to the handle member. The head unit includes a bristle platform with the bristles arranged in circumferential disposition with regard to the central axis of the head unit. The head unit further includes a hydraulically biased irrigating member which is fluidly coupled to the internal chamber of the handle member through a fluid conduit extending through the head member. The irrigating member includes an irrigator nozzle reciprocating between a retracted and extended position thereof depending on the surface geometry of the mouth. In the extended position, which is the case when the irrigator nozzle xe2x80x9cfindsxe2x80x9d the space between the teeth or any other concave surface with the biggest deposits of the plaque, the irrigator nozzle releases the fluid into the mouth of a user, thus exposing the problem areas to the thorough treatment by the irrigant fluid.
Toothbrush systems which allow for the rotation of the toothbrush bristles are known in the art. The prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,963,046; 3,022,789; 3,825,354; 3,261,367; 4,332,497; 4,955,567; 4,759,383; 4,296,071; 3,549,268; 4,467,822; 4,583,563; 2,184,212; 4,950,247; 2,546,754; and, 3,892,237.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,046, there are cartridge-type storage portions which are removably connected to the toothbrush system. Additionally, such prior art systems show communication passages for supplying orally applied fluid from the storage to the bristle implanted surface on the brush base. However, such prior art systems do not provide for the pulsating type of cleansing liquid flow which is advantageous to the removal of contaminants within the mouth of a user. Additionally, such prior art systems do not show the simultaneous pulsating fluid flow in combination with the multiplicity of rotational planes for the bristles during use.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,789 provide for injector-type toothbrushes for receiving toothpaste from a high pressure system such as an aerosol bomb. Such provide for a hollow type toothbrush with a detachable injector, however, such do not provide for the combination of bristle rotations in a plurality of planes with the pulsating fluid flow of the subject system.
In still other prior art systems, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,354 describe toothbrush adaptors for aerosol containers. However, such do not provide for the advantageous pulsating fluid flow as is necessary to the subject system.
Basically, there are prior art systems which include rotating heads with bristles which are advantageous for application to specific gum or tooth areas and include heads that oscillate through an approximate 90xc2x0 angle. However, although sufficient for cleaning generally flat surfaces, such prior art systems are disadvantageous for arcuate surfaces of teeth and do not provide adequate cleansing in the area between a user""s adjacently located teeth.
Other prior art systems include rotating bristles which may be advantageous for application between teeth but are not as efficient for cleaning flat areas. In some cases, these types of systems may be abrasive to gum tissue.
Such prior art systems do not provide for the advantageous bristle rotation and oscillatory displacement in separate planes while simultaneously providing a pulsating stream and spray of cleansing liquid to remove contaminants and in which the overall system is self-refilling, wireless and tubeless.
Additionally, prior art systems do not provide for a stationary head housings allowing the bristles to be reciprocally and reversibly displaced which provides the user additional comfort during the brushing operation.
The disadvantages of the above-referenced prior art systems are overcome to some extent by toothbrush systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,381 and 5,321,866, and invented by the Applicant of the present Patent Application. Such systems include a handle member which defines an internal handle chamber for containment therein of a cleansing liquid container. In each of these prior art systems, the handle member is coupled to a head housing which has bristles extending from the housing. The bristles are displaceably oscillated about a central axis and simultaneously are rotated about an axis which extends in a perpendicular direction to the longitudinal direction and is further responsive to the oscillating displacement of the bristles. A mechanism is provided for delivering a liquid from the handle through the head member and external the toothbrush system adjacent the bristles. In this manner, there is provided a pulsating liquid flow from the toothbrush system with a combined rotation and oscillation of the toothbrush bristles in a plurality of planes.
Despite the advantages of the toothbrush systems described in ""381 and ""866 Patents, these prior toothbrushes do not have an irrigating member xe2x80x9cfeelingxe2x80x9d the surface geometry found in the mouth of a user during the toothbrushing process which delivers the anti-microbial irrigant or other medicinal fluid directly into the space between the teeth once such a space is xe2x80x9cfoundxe2x80x9d. Further, such prior toothbrush systems do not permit automatic convergence and/or divergence of the bristle tufts responsive to the teeth surface geometry for cleaning under the gum line or between the teeth. Thus, an even more sophisticated and unique toothbrush system, which dramatically increases the efficiency of plaque removal from the teeth, as well as between teeth and gums is needed in the art.
In typical toothbrush systems, toothbrush heads should be replaced every three months to maintain maximum cleaning efficiency. Since the average consumer does not generally keep track of the purchase date, they are not aware of the time in which the head unit should be replaced. To aid the consumer, some major toothbrush manufacturers have resorted to using dyed bristles that are supposed to indicate when the head should be replaced. As the brush gets older, the dye wears off starting at the tips of the bristles and wearing towards the bristle platform. The problem with this type of indicator is that the consumer can never quite tell when the head should be replaced. Thus, a definitive indicator, xe2x80x9ctellingxe2x80x9d a user when to replace the head unit is needed in toothbrush systems of the current art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush system which includes a unique combination of mechanical brushing forces applied to the tooth surface as well as particular fluid dynamics for direct application of anti-microbial irrigant liquids directly into the spaces formed between the teeth in order to increase the efficiency of plaque removal from the teeth as well as from the space between the teeth and gums.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush system which permits three-dimensional cleaning of all surfaces of the teeth. Such a toothbrush system has a telescopic irrigation nozzle powered by the pulse of the anti-microbial irrigant which gives the toothbrush head the distinguishing ability to xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d the contours of the teeth and to find the spaces therebetween. Once the irrigation nozzle xe2x80x9csensesxe2x80x9d the space between the teeth or any other concave area, it extends into the subject area, releases the anti-microbial irrigant, and retracts. The irrigation nozzle, in addition to delivery of the anti-microbial fluid directly into the space between the teeth additionally has a textured external surface which mechanically cleans between the teeth thus enhancing the cleaning process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush system having a hydraulically actuated/continuously variable telescoping bristle platform which negotiates the complex surface geometry found in a user""s mouth. The subject system has a unique bristle configuration to permit the toothbrush head to automatically adjust the position of the bristle tops for cleaning under the gum line as well as between the teeth and on the surfaces of the teeth.
According to the teachings of the present invention a toothbrush system is provided which comprises a handle member defining an internal chamber therein containing a medicinal or cleansing fluid. A head member is secured to the handle member and a head unit is arranged at the end of the head member opposingly located with respect to the handle member. The head unit includes a bristle platform with bristles arranged on the bristle platform in circumferential disposition with respect to the central axis of the head unit. A hydraulically biased irrigating member is fluidly coupled to the internal chamber within the handle member through a fluid conduit extending through the head member of the toothbrush. The irrigating member includes an irrigator nozzle reciprocating along the central axis of the head unit between a retracted and extended position thereof. In the extended position, the irrigator nozzle releases the fluid into the mouth of a user.
The irrigator nozzle reciprocates along the central axis of the head unit responsive to the teeth surface geometry and the fluid is released through the irrigator nozzle once the irrigator nozzle xe2x80x9cfindsxe2x80x9d the space between teeth and extends itself thereinto.
The bristle platform is capable of performing a diversity of motions while negotiating the complex surface and geometry found in the mouth. Such motions include reciprocation through an arc with respect to the central axis of the head unit, and/or angular oscillation as well as reciprocation along the central axis of the head unit. The bristles of the head unit have generally ovoidly shaped bristle tufts. This unique bristle configuration allows the toothbrush head to automatically adjust the position of the bristle tufts for cleaning under the gum line or between the teeth. This positioning is important since, depending on the direction of reciprocating of the bristles through an arc, the bristle tufts either converge (thus facilitating the cleaning the flat surfaces of the teeth and under the gum line) or diverge for facilitating cleaning between the teeth.
The head unit includes inner and outer bristle platforms which are capable of being telescopically displaced and/or of reciprocating through an arc each with respect to the other. The inner and outer bristle platforms are additionally capable of angular articulation each with respect to the other.
The irrigating member includes an elastic diaphragm, which may be a conical diaphragm, with the irrigating nozzle attached to the tip of the elastic diaphragm. The diaphragm has walls defining an internal diaphragm space therebetween and a central opening defined at the tip of the elastic diaphragm. The irrigating nozzle has a central channel formed therethrough terminating in a fluid egress port. The central opening of the elastic diaphragm is directly coupled to the fluid egress port through the central channel of the irrigating nozzle. Fluid is supplied in a pulsing mode to the internal diaphragm space and is contained therein, thus fluidly biasing the irrigating nozzle while in the retracting position. The fluid is released from the irrigating nozzle through the fluid egress port once the irrigating nozzle xe2x80x9cfindsxe2x80x9d the space between teeth or any concave area and extends therein. The fluid is supplied from the internal chamber within the handle member in a pulsing manner.
The irrigating nozzle has an externally textured surface which facilitates cleaning between the teeth. In addition to the liquid egress port, the irrigating nozzle also includes relief ports formed therein through which the medicinal or anti-microbial fluid can release when the irrigator nozzle is in its retracted position.
The toothbrush system further includes a motor and a rotationally driven drive shaft connected to the motor. The drive shaft includes a cam pin positioned at one end thereof which is engaged in a cradle drive slot formed in the head unit. In this manner, engagement between the cam pin and the cradle drive slot generates reciprocation of the bristle platform through an arc in counter-clockwise and clockwise directions. During the negotiation of the bristle platform along the surface of the teeth, the clockwise and counter-clockwise reciprocation of the bristle platform through an arc results in the ovoidly configured bristle tufts either to converging or diverging in order that substantially all surfaces of the teeth, between the teeth, and under the gum line may be cleaned. This automatic adjustment of the bristle direction, in combination with irrigation of all surfaces of the teeth and spaces between the teeth with anti-microbial or any other fluid involved in the treatment of the teeth, provides for an effective teeth cleaning process.
The toothbrush system of the present invention includes a wear indicating unit which may be designed in a number of modes. In one implementation, the wear indicating unit includes a red colored coating deposited around the drive shaft at a predetermined location, a blue colored coating deposited on top of the red coating, an abrasive wear pad embedded into the head member in close proximity to the blue coating and in engagement therewith, and an indicator window formed through a wall of the head member in alignment with the blue and red coatings to expose portions thereof therethrough. When the blue coating has been worn by the abrasive wear pad during rotation of the drive shaft, the red coating is exposed through the indicator window thus indicating the need for replacement of the toothbrush.
In another implementation of the wear indicating unit, the shaft may be formed of a conductive material with an insulating coating deposited thereon. The brush head has an abrasive material positioned in engagement with the insulating coating. When the insulating coating wears off because of its contact with abrasive material an electrical xe2x80x9cclosed circuitxe2x80x9d occurs lighting an LED indicative of the need to replace the toothbrush.
Still in another embodiment, the wear indicating unit may include a metal spike positioned on the head member in engagement with the drive shaft (in this embodiment the drive shaft may be formed of plastic). The metal spike, during a rotation of the drive shaft cuts the shaft, thus causing the failure forcing replacement of the toothbrush.
These and other novel features and advantages of the subject invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings.